Not Looking Back
by Tayyyx3
Summary: She was probably wishing she would of been more careful with her two timing business. Probably wishing she wouldn't of got caught. Oh, she could play the game; but you played better.


_It's been a helter-skelter romance from the start_

_Take these memories that are_

_Haunting me  
Of a paper man cut into shreds by his own pair of scissors  
He'll never forgive her...he'll never forgive her..._

_Fucking bullshit. _

That little girl you called _yours_ once is once again, making out with fucking Gray. _Gray Johnson, _a stupid uneducated waste of space. He didn't know how to pronounce his own name, let alone Sylvia's. Not like you ever labeled any importance on _your _schoolwork, of course. But atleast you weren't fucking dumb. No, _you_ were smart. You _knew _this would happen again, Sylvia's just too predictable. And that's why you didn't give her your heart. Not this time. You clear your throat, making it known that you were present at Buck's. Sylvia breaks away from sucking face with that hood, and stares at you. She knows she's been caught; but at the same time she's challenging you to do something about it. Oh, was she good like that.

Too fucking good. She always left you wanting more. You walk by coolly, not making eye contact. You walk right over to Elizabeth Tayler. One drop dead gorgeous brunette. Sylvia was a looker, sure. But Elizabeth was a knockout. You would of snatched her up if she'd been single a month ago, but she wasn't. Sylvia was. Sylvia was your type anyway, Elizabeth was fiesty, she knew what she wanted when she wanted it, but she was sensitive at the same time. Not the right way to be with you. Either way, she'd put out when you needed it, and she'd make Sylvia green with jealousy. Just what you wanted. You're not making Sylvia jealous to get her back, hell you could have her whenever you wanted her. She's _too_ damn easy.

She's only making out with that fuckface Gray to save an hour of boredom. For some action. _You knew that_. You're making Sylvia jealous to get back at her. And boy, you could make your performance convincing. You put your arm around Elizabeth, whispering in her ear and pulling her into you. You didn't know what you were saying, you've done this so many times, you know it doesn't matter what your saying. It's about the body language.

You feel Sylvia's glare from across the smokey room, and you know your plan is in effect. Elizabeth does too, for she briefly glances that way. You feel a rush of excitement, you have two great looking girls wrapped around your finger. One's grinding against you, exciting you more, and the other is lusting after you. Probably wishing she would of been more careful with her two-timing business. Probably wishing she wouldn't of gotten caught. You take your attention away from Elizabeth for a moment, glancing hastily at the clock that was coincidentally right above Sylvia's head of blonde waves.

It was a quarter to 7, the rumble would begin in an hour. And man, no matter what girl was _hanging_ on your dick, you wouldn't miss a rumble. It was your one chance to get even with those Socs, and whoop the certain group of them that put_ Johnny _into the hospital room he's in right now. Oh, you were going to make them pay up for sure. You feel the anger boiling underneath your skin, and you pull Elizabeth in and kiss her fearlessly, you have to do something to control your rage. You feel the fire turn into lust, and you're suddenly thinking about what a good kisser she is, and how long it's been since you kissed a girl besides Sylvia. You find the strength to break away for a moment, this time you look Sylvia straight in the eyes, who's sipping her whiskey looking back at you. She twirls a strand of hair, and you know you've pissed her off. _Still,_ she wasn't reacting the way you want her to.

As a result, you start running your hands up and down the brunette's body, swaying to the beat of the music. You feel her react to your touch, drawing her into you more. Out of the corner of your eye, you see Sylvia get up to go to the bathroom. You know she's about to cry, and you're thoroughly satisfied. As you turn to stroll out of the bar, you don't even have to look back to know that Elizabeth's staring, wanting you. And you know that Sylvia turned on her heels to watch you leave. For that sneaky little broad, the game was over. You know you've won, and you smile inwardly. You feel the pride rise with each step, and you stand a little straighter.

As for Elizabeth Tayler, you admit that she's not that bad. She's not bad a_t all. _You might have to try in for her sometime, actually. You brush that thought aside for now, noticing how the sky was dark and thunder was exploding in the distance. It was a perfect night for a rumble, and you were in the perfect mood for one, too.

_Hanging over from another good time  
With another girl... little dirty girl  
You should listen to this story of a life  
_


End file.
